This invention relates to a clutch for use in an industrial machinery, an automobile etc.
In a conventional clutch, a disc-shaped clutch disc is interposed between an input flywheel and a pressure plate. Torque is transmitted from the flywheel to an output shaft at the center of the clutch disc when the clutch disc is pressed between the flywheel and pressure plate. However, there have been disadvantages that a torque shock, generated during engagement of the clutch, produces slippage. Because the conventional clutch has disc-shaped form both clutch size and pedal stepping force, in comparision to a clutch torque capacity, (a magnitude of transmittable torque) have become large.
An object of a first invention is to decrease size and pedal stepping force in relation to the clutch torque capacity. A further object is to prevent shock and chattering at the time of engaging a clutch to improve the feeling of engagement and disengagement thereof.
To accomplish the above objects, in a clutch wherein a clutch disc is interposed between a flywheel and a pressure plate, in the instant invention the clutc disc is composed of a central side disc-shaped disc section and an outer peripheral side cone-shaped disc section. The clutch disc is interposed between a flywheel and a pressure plate. The clutch disc is composed of a central side disc-shaped disc section and an outer peripheral side cone-shaped disc section, transmission is commenced at the disc-shaped disc section when the clutch is engaged.